Run Away
by Rasha Boudellaire
Summary: Ace dan Hancock adalah sepasang kekasih yang telah lama menjalin kisah. Akan tetapi, mengapa Hancock bungkam saat Ace melamarnya? Mengapa Hancock malah melarikan diri dan tinggal di rumah pria lain yang merupakan teman saat SMA-nya? AceHan slight SanNa.


**A/N:** Hola, saya kembali singgah di FOPI~ setelah berpetualang ke beberapa fandom lain, termasuk fandom asal saya. Kali ini saya datang dengan pair Ace-Hancock. WHAT? Ya, betul AceHan. Saya suka mereka, menurut saya manis dan sebenarnya cocok. Sifat Ace yang dewasa mengimbangi sifat Hancock yang kekanakkan. Saya tahu mereka _impossible_ banget di animanga-nya, tapi namanya juga fanfiksi 'kan? Apapun bisa aja terjadi. Fanfiksi ini juga sebagai pelunasan hutang (?) saya sama Fayiyong, yang juga sama-sama suka AceHan ^^

**Disclaimer:** One Piece milik Eiichiro Oda

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Warning:**

**[1] AceHan slight SanNa. **_No offense_.

**[2] Alternate Universe. **Saya nyoba pake canon dengan tetap memakai plot cerita ini, tapi rasanya janggal, jadi saya buat AU. Lagipula hint-nya AceHan di canon bisa dibilang ga ada :(

**[3] Semi OOC-OOC. **Saya usahakan tetap masuk akal, meski karakter utamanya semi-OOC hingga OOC.

[4] Batas garis, membatasi hari.

**[5] Don't Like, Don't Read. **Silakan klik Back, jika tiga hal di atas tidak sesuai dengan keinginan Anda.

* * *

><p><strong>Run Away<strong>

One Piece © Eiichiro Oda

AceHan fanfiction by Yoriko

* * *

><p>Di luar sana, bintang-bintang menghiasi kanvas hitam bernama langit. Sementara, suara piano yang mengalun menghasilkan simfoni yang indah, meski hanya instrumental namun orang-orang yang mendengarnya dapat mengetahui bahwa itu adalah lagu tentang romansa. Belum lagi ornamen klasik serta lilin-lilin elegan yang menghiasi kafe itu. Benar-benar menguatkan kesan romantis.<p>

Seorang lelaki bertubuh atletis, duduk berhadapan dengan seorang wanita cantik. Cantik? Tentu saja, banyak lelaki lain di kafe itu yang akan mendekatinya, apabila mereka tidak melihat siapa yang duduk berhadapan dengan si wanita.

Hening. Tidak ada kata yang meluncur dari wajah si lelaki. Ya, lelaki yang berbaju kasual namun tetap terlihat menarik itu—Portgas D. Ace. Sang wanita pun sama bungkamnya, wanita yang berbalut blus merah dan dipadukan dengan rok selutut itu, menambah kesan sensual dan kecantikkan yang natural bagi dirinya. Rona merah padam terlihat samar di wajah si wanita—Boa Hancock. Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang telah lama menjalinasmara.

Kemudian, Ace mengeluarkan kotak kecil beludru merah dari dalam saku bajunya. Ia membuka kotak itu di hadapan Hancock, sehingga tampaklah sebuah cincin bertahtakan permata itu.

"Menikahlah denganku, Hancock…"

Wanita berambut sepunggung itu kontan terkejut, ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di depan mulut. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca namun ia berusaha tetap tenang.

"Ace, a-aku…"

Mata Ace menatap wanita yang dikasihinya itu penuh pengharapan. Hatinya berdegup lebih kencang saat ini. Sungguh ia tidak sanggup seandainya Hancock menolaknya. Mereka telah bersama dengan waktu yang cukup lama, sejak tiga tahun lalu—sejak Ace berusia 22.

"Bagaimana Hancock? Kau mau 'kan?"

Hancock mengepal erat tangannya. Perlahan air mata mulai menuruni lekuk wajah cantiknya.

"A-Aku… maaf, Ace. Sampai jumpa."

Serta merta Hancock meraih tas tangannya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Ace yang masih termangu tak percaya. Hati lelaki itu serasa diiris pisau. Ia tak percaya bahwa Hancock melakukan ini padanya. Ace tersenyum getir dan berkata lirih, "Tidak apa-apa…"

Namun percuma saja, Hancock tidak mendengarnya.

.

.

.

**Rumah Hancock #**

"_Konbanwa_. Hancock-_sama_."

Wanita itu tak memperdulikan sapaan hormat para pelayan di rumahnya. Ia terus saja berlari menuju kamar yang terletak di lantai dua _mansion_-nya. Hancock histeris saat memasuki kamar. Ia melemparkan diri ke kasur. Sang adik, Sandersonia pun menghampiri kakaknya.

"Kakak, kau kenapa?" tanyanya khawatir.

Hancock terlihat seperti orang yang frustasi, rambutnya kusut. Ia lalu beringsut dan duduk di tepi ranjang, "Ace melamarku," ucapnya, "ta-tapi aku…"

Sandersonia terkejut mendengarnya, wajahnya berubah cerah, "Wah! Lalu, bagaimana? Kau mau 'kan, kak?"

Bukannya menjawab. Sifat kekanakkan Hancock pun muncul, ia menggigit-gigit bantalnya dan labil tidak jelas. Ia terus-terusan merutuki dirinya. Di tengah kekacauan itu, ponsel Hancock berdering, menandakan ada pesan baru yang masuk. Lalu, wanita jelita itu meraih ponselnya. Seperti dugaan, pesan itu memang dari Ace.

.

_"Hancock, maaf apabila tadi terlalu cepat. Tak apa, meski aku telah mempersiapkan segalanya. Tak apa, apabila ternyata kau belum siap. Kau tak perlu minta maaf. Nah, selamat istirahat ya…_

_Ace love you always."_

_._

Wajah Hancock merona, "Oh~ Ace, aku pun mencintaimu. Selalu mencintaimu. Tapi, jika aku menjadi istrimu, aku—"

Sandersonia yang tidak mengerti akan gelagat kakaknya itu, hanya bisa berkata, "Kak! Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Apa kau mencintai pria lain selain Ace-_san_?"

Hancock menggeleng cepat, "Sandersonia, mulai besok aku akan pergi. Tapi, aku mohon **jangan beritahu siapapun kemana aku pergi, khususnya Ace**. Mengerti?"

Adik Hancock itu mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Memangnya kau akan pergi kemana? Kau mau meninggalkan Ace-_san_ begitu saja ya? Kejam sekali kau kak!"

"Diam!" bentak Hancock. Lalu, ia membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sandersonia.

* * *

><p>Sebuah sedan hitam milik putri pewaris perusahaan terkenal—Amazon Lily Enterprise—berhenti di sebuah rumah. Hancock membawa serta koper dan sebuah tas berisi perlengkapan lainnya. Tanpa ragu, ia menekan tombol bel rumah itu.<p>

Tak lama, pintu dibuka. Terlihatlah seorang lelaki yang tak kalah tampan dari Ace itu, menampakkan raut wajah terkejutnya.

"Ha-Hancock? Hancock-_chan_?"

Wanita berparas cantik itu tertunduk, menandakan ia tak punya pemecahan lain selain datang kemari.

"Biarkan aku tinggal sementara di sini, Sanji."

Batang rokok yang semula di pegang lelaki bernama Sanji itu, serta merta jatuh ke lantai.

.

.

.

**Rumah Ace#**

"Ace," panggil pemuda itu kepada kakaknya yang sedang terpaku pada pekerjaannya. Sang kakak menoleh dan memberikan seulas senyum pada adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Ada apa, Luffy?"

Pemuda berusia tiga tahun lebih muda dari Ace itu mendekati meja kerja kakaknya, "Entah perasaanku saja atau memang benar, kau terlihat tidak ceria. Apa yang terjadi, Ace? _Ano_… bagaimana kabar lamaranmu tadi malam?"

Ace memutar kursinya, kemudian ditatapnya lekat mata adiknya itu.

"Mungkin, Hancock tidak bersedia," ucapnya getir, "seharian aku mencoba menghubunginya, tapi ponselnya tidak aktif."

Luffy tercengang sebelum akhirnya berteriak optimis, "AKU YAKIN, HANCOCK BERSEDIA, ACE!"

.

.

.

Kembali ke kediaman Sanji…

"Bagaimana, Nami-_san_? Boleh ya? Ayolah… Hancock itu temanku saat di SMA dulu," bujuk koki nomor satu di kota itu, kepada istrinya.

"Tetap tidak boleh! Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan wanita lain tinggal di rumah kita? Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu menggodanya?"

"Te-Tentu tidak mellorine~, aku selalu dan tetap mencintaimu."

Nami mendengus kesal, sudah pasti ia khawatir suami yang dicintainya terpikat pada wanita secantik Hancock, meskipun mereka teman SMA.

Hancock memperlihatkan sebuah cek kepada Nami, "Ini… kau bisa mencairkannya di bank, asalkan kau membiarkanku tinggal di sini untuk belajar masak pada suamimu. Aku tidak mau yang lain, sebab Sanji adalah koki terhebat di kota ini."

"Hwaaa~!" teriak Nami, spontan ia merebut cek itu dari tangan Hancock. Matanya berubah menjadi mata uang berry saat melihat nominal yang tertera di cek itu.

"Ah… tentu saja boleh, silakan tinggal di sini selama apapun kau mau, Hancock. Sanji-_kun_ tentu dengan senang hati mengajarimu."

Mata Sanji berubah menjadi bentuk hati dan ia pun menarikan tarian _hurricane_-nya, "Terima kasih, Nami-_swaaaaan_~ aku semakin mencintaimu~!"

Nami kembali normal, ia menatap Sanji dan Hancock bersamaan, "Asalkan kau tidak menggodanya, Sanji. Kau juga Hancock, jangan macam-macam. Ayo! Kuantar kau ke kamarmu."

Hancock mengibaskan rambutnya, "Tenang saja, nona. Aku tidak akan macam-macam, lagipula aku sudah punya kekasih yang tampan dan baik hati seperti Ace, oh~ Ace-ku~"

Hmm… bisa kita lihat, Hancock bersemu merah dan seolah akan pingsan mengingat pujaan hatinya itu.

* * *

><p>Lelaki berusia 25 tahun itu menatap langit-langit kamarnya.<p>

Sudah tiga hari, Hancock menghilang dari Ace tanpa kabar. Lelaki itu telah mengunjungi rumahnya, namun tidak satu pun pelayan rumahnya bahkan adik-adik Hancock yang mengetahui kemana perginya si sulung keluarga Boa itu. Ace pun sudah berusaha menghubungi teman-teman Hancock yang ia kenal, hasilnya sama saja… nihil. Garp—sang kakek—maupun Luffy sama-sama mengkhawatirkan Ace, meski dirinya mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja. Ace percaya bahwa Hancock tidak melarikan diri darinya, ia percaya Hancock tidak meninggalkannya begitu saja. Pasti ada sesuatu yang sangat mendesak, yang membuat wanita yang dicintainya itu pergi tanpa memberi kabar.

Tiba-tiba, ponsel Ace berdering. Lelaki itu mengernyitkan dahi melihat sebuah _private number_ menghubunginya. Ia pun menekan tombol 'yes'.

"_Konnichiwa_, Ace di sini. Maaf, dengan siapa aku berbicara?"

Sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya menjawab, "_Konnichiwa._ Ace sayang, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku Hancock. Maaf, sungguh aku minta maaf karena baru menghubungimu hari ini."

Ace terlonjak mengetahui ternyata Hancocklah yang menghubunginya.

"Hancock, di mana kau? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Kau marah padaku ya karena malam itu? Maafkan aku…"

"Ti-Tidak, kau tidak salah, Ace sayang. Akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf. Jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja di sini."

"Tak apa, aku memaafkanmu. Kau di mana? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kapan kau akan pulang? Aku… merindukanmu."

"Tenang aja, aku ada di tempat yang aman," ucap suara di seberang sana, "aku sedang ada urusan penting, mungkin akan memakan waktu satu atau dua bulan. Aku juga merindukanmu. Ace, maukah kau menungguku hingga urusanku selesai?"

Senyuman terukir di bibir Ace.

"Tentu, aku akan menunggumu hingga kau pulang. Baiklah kalau begitu, hati-hati di sana. _Aishiteru_."

"Terima kasih, Ace sayang. _Aishiteru yo_."

_Tut… tut… tut_. Sambungan telepon pun terputus. Tadi, Hancock meminjam ponsel Sanji dan mengaktifkan fasilitas _private number_, bukan tanpa alasan ia menonaktifkan ponsel miliknya. Hancock hanya ingin berkonsentrasi pada kursus memasak privatnya itu. Ia tidak ingin, pengorbanannya untuk ini sia-sia.

.

.

.

"Hwaa~ aku takut, bagaimana kalau minyak itu mengenai kulitku?" ucap Hancock. Rupanya, ia sedang memulai kursus memasaknya bersama Sanji dan Nami.

Nami menghela nafas, "Huff… memangnya kau sama sekali tidak bisa masak ya?"

Hancock menggeleng, ia kemudian berkata, "Di rumahku 'kan sudah ada kokinya. Jadi, buat apa aku memasak sendiri?"

"Ya, wajar begitu karena kau 'kan putri sulung Amazon Lily Enterprise yang terkenal itu. Tapi, seperti yang kau ceritakan perihal lamaran kekasihmu, kau juga yang nantinya rugi. Tidak dapat memasakkan makanan untuknya dengan tanganmu sendiri."

"Iya, iya… aku pun menyadari hal tersebut. Oleh karena itu, aku datang kemari."

Sanji kemudian menginterupsi percakapan dua wanita itu, karena ia melihat minyak yang mulai panas di penggorengan. "Hancock-_chan_, ayo pelan-pelan masukkan _ebi_-nya ke dalam minyak itu."

Dengan tangan yang gemetar, Hancock menjatuhkan _ebi_ di atas minyak panas. Tentu saja, membuat sedikit minyaknya memercik dan mengenai tangannya.

"Aaawww, aduh… panas!"

Wanita cantik itu, menjatuhkan sisa _ebi_ lainnya begitu saja karena terkejut. Sanji dan Nami pun ber-_sweatdrop_ ria melihatnya. Mereka berdua memang harus sabar mengajari Hancock memasak dari nol.

* * *

><p>Sudah di hari yang lain, ketika Nami mengeluhkan puding susu buatan Hancock. Sanji sedang tidak ada di rumah, ia sedang mengecek <em>restaurant<em>-nya. _Restaurant_ milik Sanji memiliki lima cabang di seluruh kota, ia sendiri menjabat sebagai _owner_ sekaligus _head chef_.

"Ya ampun Hancock… masa kau tidak bisa membedakan gula dengan garam? Hoek… pudingmu asin sekali tau!"

"Masa sih? Aku yakin tadi gula kok…" belanya.

Hancock meraih sendoknya lalu memasukkan puding itu ke dalam mulut. Beberapa detik kemudian ia berlari ke wastafel.

* * *

><p>Di hari yang lain pula, saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan dari dapur. Nami yang semula santai menonton TV sembari menyantap jeruk kesukaannya, tergopoh-gopoh berlari ke dapur. Matanya terbelalak mendapati suaminya dan juga Hancock yang menghitam disertai kepulan asap, sementara dapurnya berantakan dan barang-barang tercecer di lantai.<p>

"ARGGHH, MENGAPA MENGOTORI DAPURKU?" teriak Nami histeris—marah, memperlihatkan gigi hiu seperti di komik-komik.

Hancock menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Maaf, aku tidak mengindahkan perintah Sanji untuk mematikan kompornya dulu."

"Ng… maaf, Nami-_san._ Nanti akan kubereskan kok, tenang saja. Ngomong-ngomong, masakan Hancock-_chan_ sudah mulai enak nih, mau mencoba?" ucap Sanji sembari menyodorkan sesuap masakan itu kepada istrinya.

* * *

><p>Tak terasa, dua bulan sudah berlalu sejak pertama kali Hancock mendatangi rumah Sanji dan Nami. Hancock merebahkan diri di tempat tidurnya, ia tersenyum puas setelah berhasil 'menaklukkan' dapur. Tentu saja, ia sangat berterima kasih kepada Sanji dan Nami.<p>

"Kakak…" panggil Sandersonia memecah lamunannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hancock—masih dalam posisi tiduran.

"Kau jadi mengundang Ace-_san_ untuk makan malam di rumah kita?"

Hancock terlonjak kaget, "Astaga! Aku lupa. Iya… iya tentu jadi. Baiklah aku harus segera memasak."

_Wuzz…_

Dengan kecepatan kilat Hancock berlari ke dapur. Sandersonia tersenyum melihat perubahan sikap kakaknya yang menjadi lebih baik kini. Ia yakin calon kakak iparnya tidak akan menyesal telah menunggu kepergian Hancock selama dua bulan.

.

.

.

Dari atas balkon _mansion_ Hancock, aneka masakan mulai dari pembuka, inti, dan penutup tersaji dengan indahnya di atas meja makan bertaplak putih itu. Tak lupa, lilin-lilin bergaya antik menambah kesan elegan pada santap malam ini. Para pelayan berbaris rapi di belakang, kalau saja tiba-tiba membutuhkan sesuatu. Seorang wanita cantik terlihat anggun menggunakan gaun hitam panjangnya, di hadapan wanita itu duduk seorang pria tampan mengenakan jas hitam. Sungguh terlihat serasi.

Empat puluh lima menit kemudian, semua makanan tersebut habis tak bersisa. Di atas meja makan tersebut kini, hanya tinggal dua gelas sampanye.

"Kau yang memasak makanan tadi, Hancock?"

Wanita itu mengangguk, "Iya, itu sebagian dari hasil kerja kerasku selama dua bulan kursus pada temanku."

"Mengapa kau melakukan semua ini?"

Hancock menundukkan wajahnya, "Maafkan aku, Ace… apabila makanannya tidak enak. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa masak, sewaktu kau melamarku di malam itu, aku bingung… aku merasa malu pada diriku sendiri. Jika menjadi istrimu tentu aku yang akan memasakkan makanan untukmu. Mungkin, bisa saja kita menyewa seorang koki, tapi aku ingin orang yang kucintai memakan makanan buatanku. Aku ingin Ace memakan masakan buatanku sendiri."

Setitik air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Hancock. Para pelayan yang melihatnya di belakang pun tidak sampai hati melihat nona besarnya menangis.

.

_"Oh~ Hancock-sama terlalu cantik untuk menangis."_

_"Oh~ betapa tulusnya hati Hancock-sama."_

_._

Ace tersenyum bahagia, "Hei, kau tahu? Masakanmu betul-betul enak. Aku merasa, tadi itu adalah masakan paling enak yang pernah aku makan. Terima kasih…"

Kedua mata Hancock berbinar-binar, "Benarkah?"

Ace menganggukkan kepalanya, "Benar. Bukankah kau tahu aku tidak pernah berbohong? Terima kasih ya? Aku benar-benar tidak salah memilih calon istri."

Wajah Hancock seketika bersemu merah, "Jadi, kau tidak membenciku? Jadi, kau tetap bersedia melamarku?"

Ace kemudian berdiri, ia mendekati Hancock. Diraihnya satu tangan wanita yang berusia sama dengannya itu. Hancock pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Kini, Ace telah memegang kedua tangan sang wanita.

Dengan suara lembut yang memancarkan kedewasaan pemiliknya, Ace lalu berkata…

"Hiduplah bersamaku selamanya. Boa Hancock, bersediakah kau menikah denganku?"

Rangkaian kata-kata itu begitu menggetarkan hati Hancock. Ia gemetar, matanya berkaca-kaca. Jantungnya serasa akan melompat keluar.

"Aku bersedia!"

Wanita cantik itu menghambur ke pelukan lelaki yang dikasihinya. Ace mendekapnya erat, sembari tangannya mengusap rambut indah Hancock.

"Terima kasih, telah melakukan semua ini demi aku. Terima kasih… telah mencintaiku."

Keduanya pun larut dalam tangis bahagia.

* * *

><p>Satu bulan kemudian, terdengar bunyi lonceng pernikahan dari sebuah gereja di kota itu. Sebuah pernikahan yang besar, banyak sekali tamu undangan yang hadir, termasuk Sanji dan Nami. Sepasang pengantin terlihat sangat serasi. Pengantin pria terlihat sangat tampan mengenakan <em>tuxedo<em> putih, seirama dengan pengantin wanitanya yang luar biasa cantik mengenakan gaun putih panjang. Mereka berjalan keluar beriringan dengan saling bergandengan tangan—dibarengi taburan bunga dan ucapan selamat dari para undangan.

Tiba-tiba, lelaki yang telah sah menjadi suami Hancock itu menggendong pengantinnya saat akan menuruni tangga. Gendongan ala _bridal style_ itu membuat para undangan bertepuk tangan dengan riuhnya. Ace dan Hancock saling melempar senyum satu sama lain. Firasat Ace ternyata benar, ia yakin Hancock tidak benar-benar melarikan diri darinya, ia yakin bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

**~Selesai~**

* * *

><p><strong>Yoriko's Corner:<strong>

Fiuh~ akhirnya selesai juga XD. Nih… Fayiyong, nee udah jadi bikinin Ace-Hancock-nya.

Nah, bagaimana reader sekalian?

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan dimana-mana.

Review, ya?


End file.
